


Honey, let's get married

by yuehuai



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, tycutio - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehuai/pseuds/yuehuai
Summary: 情人节。
Relationships: Tybalt/Mercutio
Kudos: 2





	Honey, let's get married

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey, let's get married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458085) by [80sjuicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sjuicebox/pseuds/80sjuicebox). 



这场舞会太明亮，太辉煌，也太吵闹了。年轻的亲王站在阳台上，温暖的暮色笼罩着他，在维罗纳的春日里。  
“庆典不合心意吗？阁下。”提伯尔特打破了沉默，二月的微风轻巧地钻进他的衣袖。  
亲王唔了一声，有心事似的，“耐心一点，提伯尔特。”  
“今晚来了那么多美人----”  
“可天幕中最明亮的星辰不正在我身边吗？”亲王看上去几乎被他的话冒犯到了，他抬起一边眉毛，斜睨着他，“维罗纳的夏天可培育不出这样的芬芳花朵。”然后他笑了，毫无对方习以为常的嘲弄感，反倒十分真诚，提伯尔特抿了抿嘴唇，不自然地吞咽了一下，他发现自己很难直视茂丘西奥的眼睛。他搜寻着文字，想要说些什么，他感到难堪。  
“请别取笑我。”  
亲王喝了一小口酒，然后笑了，他将目光投向阳台下方热闹的人群。他周围的空气振动起来，烛光给他的皮肤镀上了一层暖金色。“我恐怕你今晚不会在我这里听到任何玩笑话，亲爱的提伯尔特。”亲王的表情又重归宁静。  
提伯尔特让自己凝视着他。这些年来，茂丘西奥的恶作剧和玩闹已收敛了许多，但他刻薄的风度和尖锐的言辞仍然保留着。他看着老亲王的外甥长成一个合格的继承人；小时候他们扭打着玩打仗游戏，后来由于仇恨和愤怒的驱使，茂丘西奥差点死在他手里，再后来他们就浸泡在了痛苦又挣扎的爱里。  
“被拴在我身边这么多年，你想要一个不同的位置吗？”亲王的表情高深莫测，即使是熟知他的提伯尔特也不明白他的意思。他的话沉沉地压在他们中间，他突然觉得语塞。  
“阁下，护卫您是我的职责，除此之外，我恐怕不知道您还想要我做什么。”站在他身边，做他忠诚的副手已然是无上的荣幸。恐惧流过全身，提伯尔特突然感觉自己做了什么可怕的错事。太多的未竟之言，他们是如此地渴望彼此，可是他们甚至来不及互相理解。茂丘西奥转了转杯子，表情分毫未变。  
“这么说吧，提伯尔特，如果我撤回你的骑士封号，你会再一次将匕首刺入我的胸膛吗？”他的语调带上了笑意，以及只有提伯尔特能感受到的淡薄的忧愁，他转过身来凝视着他。提伯尔特的心意摔得粉碎，他没能接住它，或者不如说他一开始就没有资格拥有。此刻淹没他的情绪本应该是愤怒，而现在只剩下悲伤。他想找出些言语来回答，却一无所获。明明滴酒未沾却觉得晕眩，剧烈的情绪波动之下，他甚至感到反胃。此刻人们快乐闲谈所发出的持续不断的嗡嗡声出奇地令人生厌。整个世界运转如常，没有分出哪怕一刻来哀悼他，以前是这样，现在也是这样。即使他紧握双拳，他的亲王也还是会从指缝中坠落，他抓不住月光，也捧不住流水。  
“阁下，我无意违背您的命令。我将离开您的视线，如果您希望如此。”提伯尔特深恨渗入他声音的痛苦，他用上所有的力气才勉强维持住沉静。他的身体绷得死紧，几乎像一只受伤的野兽。茂丘西奥大步向他走近，急切而不容置疑，即使提伯尔特下意识摆出了防御的姿态。  
“亲爱的，你误会了。”他拉住他的手，提伯尔特睁大眼睛看着他。他支撑着自己，他已经准备好接受最终的宣判了，然而他还在盼望也许这只是神对他开的另一个残酷的玩笑。“只要太阳还在燃烧，月亮还会升起，我的心意都不会减少一分。”  
“请问，”茂丘西奥的手指轻轻摩挲着提伯尔特的指关节，“你愿意成为维罗纳的亲王吗？”  
提伯尔特感觉自己像刚被人从水里捞出来。我是个傻子。他瞠目结舌地盯着茂丘西奥，只挣扎着说出一句“我记得你的名字不是维罗纳，茂丘西奥”，他就亲了过来。他活过来了。茂丘西奥贴着他唇边笑，“你看上去就像只受惊的小鹿。”提伯尔特咕哝一声作为回应，又一次亲上他的嘴唇，茂丘西奥缓缓摸上他的后颈，以此加深这个吻。提伯尔特自私地沉湎在这个亲吻里，那一刹那他什么都不愿意想，他抱着茂丘西奥，好像抱住了生死的边界。  
他们费了很大力气才分开，气喘吁吁，衣衫不整。茂丘西奥从口袋里拿出戒指，将它推到提伯尔特的无名指上。  
“今天可是情人节。你和罗密欧呆在一起的时间太长了。”  
“注意你的言辞，提伯尔特亲王。”


End file.
